


Kiss me thru the phone

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone sex operator AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Professor Burnet is stressed, worn-out, and wants a boyfriend but can’t seem to find the time.She’s way too classy a gal to call a phone sex line, right?(Aka the phone sex operator AU that nobody asked for but I think we all needed really)





	Kiss me thru the phone

Professor Burnet was an award-winning scientist who, at the tender age of twenty five, had already spearheaded research into the interdream zone with her PHD, and won grants for government research into inter dimensional activity in the Alola region. She was a bit of a workaholic, true, but that was an asset in this field, and while she had plenty of hobbies too, most of the time she was all business, earning herself the nickname “the fierce swanna of the Akala lab” for her no-nonsense attitude. She was pretty, athletic, kind to her peers and kouhai- the epitome of a successful career woman.

She was definitely not about to call a sex line. 

She bit her lip and fidgeted with the card in her hand, squeezing her legs together as she sat in her room, thumb hovering over the call button as the man’s photo on the card leered up at her. 

Her friend had given it to her as a joke, telling her to meet a real man, but- she just hadn’t had the time, lately. And phone sex sounded so convenient. 

“Sexy men for XXX phone call!!!! Call Alola 123-321!!!! They’re waiting for YOU!!!” 

So crass. True, she was in the middle of a bit of a frustrated dry spell, but work had to come first right now, and she was old enough to take care of her own needs by now- the fact that she hadn’t managed to get herself off for weeks was neither here nor there, she should just get a new toy or something. No need to pay some guy to moan into her ear while she played with herself. 

She pressed the button. 

Her free hand was already creeping towards her crotch when someone picked up.

“Hello-“ she began, but she was cut off by a man who sounded entirely too cheery for the line he was manning. 

“Alola! Thanks for calling sexy men 4 u- what kinda guy are you looking for this evening?” Burnett gulped. He had a nice voice- she really liked the Alolan accent but his was tinged with something else- kind of Yanki sounding, really. He was being informal to the point of almost being rude, but she could hear the smile in his voice and it was kind of endearing. She could get into whatever it was he was playing. 

“You sound fine.” She said, trying not to cringe.

“Oh, I sound fiiine? Complements already, hehe. You can call me royal- Roy for short if ya like, yeah. What can I call you?” 

She blurted out “Burnet” before she could think and immediately cursed herself. 

“That’s a cute name~ And what’s a cute girl like you doing calling a place like this?”

“I’m a grown woman I’ll have you know!”

“Yeah? You’ve got a cute voice. Don’t tell me you were calling hoping to get off~” 

“Don’t tease me, damnit!” She said through gritted teeth, wondering whether to just hang up. 

“Oh, don’t like a tease? Better get to it, then! What color panties you got on?”

She choked on air and spluttered for breath down the phone. 

Whoever he was, the guy had a nice laugh - a deep kind of chuckle that made her ears tingle a little as it came through her phone. She could tell he had the phone close to his mouth- she could hear every little inhale and huff of laughter through his nose. Or maybe it was a headset, she thought glumly- sometimes these things were done in an office- ugh maybe even a cubicle farm. That was a much less sexy thought than what she had been picturing- that he was sitting in his room, maybe even lying on his bed, whispering down the phone to her and grinning. 

“Hey- don’t you go away!” 

“Sorry.” She said, coming back to the present. 

“Did ya wanna hear what I’m wearing?”

“Sure, I guess.”

“Well, I’m not wearing a shirt ‘cause it’s so hot today- you like buff guys? I work out enough you can kinda see a six-pack- but you can definitely feel it though, if you touch- and just some green shorts and sandals. And glasses. You like guys with glasses? I guess I could take ‘em off.”

“Leave them on.” Burnet tried not to blush. “What- what do you look like?” She was expecting something obviously made up but he gave a surprisingly normal sounding description. “I guess I’m kinda average height, very tan, got long hair in a bun and a li’l goatee beard. Late twenties. How about you?” 

She gulped. “I dunno- I’ve got white hair- in a ponytail- although it’s a bit of a mess right now- I guess average height too? Maybe a little shorter. I’ve got kind of a tan, um, kind of average build.”

“Cute. What size tits you got?”

“You- she crossed her hands over her chest despite herself. “Don’t just ask that kind of thing out of nowhere!”

“Aww, but I wanna know!”

She huffed. “Medium, I guess.”

“Cup size?”

She pouted. “30C”

“Ehh? That sounds kinda small!”

“You’re so rude! I have a small back size- they’re plenty big enough.”

“Yeah, sounds like enough for a nice l’il handful at least. Can you squeeze ‘em for me?”

Well, I guess time for business then, she thought. Let’s see if this actually helps. She lightly squeezed a breast with her free hand. 

“You doing it?”

“Well, one of them.”

“Anyone to hear if you put me on speaker?”

“No- no one else is in. “

He went quiet and she tried not to make a noise as she cupped her breasts with a sigh, giving them a little squeeze and playing with her nipples as they peeked through her clothes. 

“Mmm, sounds nice.” He said in a lower voice. “It doesn’t seem right not to start with kissing though. I wish I could be there- maybe lying on the sofa with you, your head on my shoulder, and then maybe just kiss for a while. Maybe you’d decide you wanted a little more, kiss harder, yeah? “

“Mmm.... your glasses would probably get in the way.”

Right. There was a clattering sound of plastic and then his soft voice was back. “That’s better.”

“Maybe you’d lie back against me and we’d be making out for a while. Maybe there’s something on on the TV but we’re not watching anymore.”

“Yeah.” The scenario was inviting- the kind of thing she’d probably be doing right now if she ever met anyone who wasn’t a damn scientist, instead of just talking about it on the phone with some rando with a nice voice. 

“I’d feel you up, just like you’re doing now- you know I love your breasts- I just have to get my hands on ‘em- but you don’t mind because it’s starting to feel good.” His voice got lower until it slipped into almost being a growl. 

“Wish I could get my hands on you- just run my fingertips over you and watch you shiver- get to know you, see what you like - but before too long you know I’d be trying my luck, heading on down to the good stuff.”

 

Burnet gulped and followed with her own hands as he continued. 

“I think I’d just rub you through your clothes for a while- see if I can feel you getting wet through your clothes - you’ve had such a long day, I just wanna take care of you- but I can never resist pushing my luck. I might just dip my fingers under the waistband- what colour panties you wearing?”

“I’m not actually wearing any- I’m just in my pyjamas right now.” She murmured, circling her clit through the fabric with her index finger. 

He groaned. 

It sounded so real, she thought, and the fact that he was a good actor dimly registered in her mind as he continued. 

“Then- I’m just gonna get my hand in there and start stroking your clit skin to skin.” 

She followed along, propping herself up against the headboard and almost feeling a man’s warm chest instead.   
“Mm- not there- it’s so sensitive- kinda ticklish.”

“Aw, but I was enjoying myself. Then how about-” he trailed off, voice almost a purr- “how about I touch you where you want it, mm? You’ve been waiting a while now- I bet I could get one in easy, maybe two fingers straight away.”

Burnet strangled a moan as she did that to herself, her fingers sliding in with an audible noise. 

“Was that- oh, man- do you feel good? Burnet?”

“Yeah.” She nodded as she fucked herself harder onto her fingers. “Oh, I needed this.”

“Oh... “ his breathing was getting a little heavy, and he cleared his throat before carrying on. “I could cum like this, watching you get yourself off on my fingers. But I don’t wanna make you wait- you have anything nice to play with? A toy or something.”

“I have a rampant raichu.”

“Perfect.” He listened to the sounds of her searching about in her bedside drawer for it, and then the slick noises as she pushed the little vibrator in.   
“Oh man-I wish I could watch you put it in yourself-push it in with my tongue then eat you out and feel the buzzing as you cum over and over— unh, it in? You should turn it on”

“Okay- mm-“

”Oh, I can hear that! Arceus.”

“Oh- ah- royal- it’s so good!”

“Yeah? I should get me one of those- see what the fuss is about- maybe you can stick it in my ass one time-“

“Mm~”

“You sound so good- ah, wish I could see you - would you let me fuck you or you just gonna make me watch. “

“Oh, make you watch!”

“Oh no!! But I’m so hard it h u r t s, Burnet!”

“Yeah, I’d make you watch- but then- I want you to fuck me- it’s still not enough- I need your dick.”

He groaned. “Yeah, lemme fuck you Burnet, I’ll do you good, I promise.”

“Mmkay- just- hard! I want it hard- I’m so close- aaahh!”

She finally came, and it was blissful- she sagged back and squeezed tight around the buzzing toy inside her and couldn’t stop the contented little moans she was making until she was done. 

“You feeling better?” He asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Good. It’s good to take care of yourself every once in a while, yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.” Burnet hadn’t come so hard in ages, not even the last couple of times she was with an actual partner. 

“Well. Thanks for calling. Hope to hear from you again.” 

He hung up, and she groaned and covered her face, feeling fucked in more ways than one.


End file.
